The gift
by pinksnow
Summary: Happy Birthday, Tezukakun. Tezuka Kunimitsu, freshman at the Seishun Gakuen junior high school turned in surprise to face his recent soft spoken acquaintance...... can a simple gift really change their lives? Pairing:TezuFuji, no spoilers.


-

My first proper Tezu-Fuji. Hope you like it!

Spoilers, none.

**Disclaimer:** Pot is mine... I wish!!

On with the story.

----------------------------------------------

" Happy Birthday, Tezuka-kun." Tezuka Kunimitsu, freshman at the Seishun Gakuen junior high school turned in surprise to face his recent soft spoken acquaintance, who was also a fellow member of the Seigaku tennis club.

To say he was perplexed was an understatement. He did not recall leaking information about the significance of October seven to anybody.

" How did you know? " the future buchou demanded.

The other boy mumbled something about big sister and predictions never being wrong. It was not making much sense.

" I got a present for you. " he announced in a light voice, fishing for something in his locker.

" You shouldn't have. " Tezuka frowned. It was all he could do. The other boy was not as normal as they came.

" Close your eyes. " the other boy instructed. " And hold out your hands. "

"…….."

" Hurry up! Or someone might come. " the other boy insisted. He was bringing up a valid point, so Tezuka begrudgingly did as he was told, wanting to end this silly business as soon as possible; the other boy continued to look at him expectantly, through closed eyes.

" Fuji-kun? "

" Hai? "

" It's a cactus. " Tezuka stared at the object in his hands adorned by a red bow tie.

" I know. " soft smile.

"……."

" You don't like it? " soft smile was replaced by a worried frown.

" No, no. " Tezuka shook his head. " I just…."

"…….? "

" I don't know what to do with it. " Tezuka admitted honestly.

There was not much place for like/dislike in the world of Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tennis was always a top priority. And he occasionally enjoyed fishing and mountain climbing.

Everything else was either useful or not useful.

Gifts did not necessarily serve any purpose unless they could be put to practical application. So a pen, book, diary, even grip tape was more than welcome.

The same could not be said for a cactus? What was one supposed to do with a cactus?

" Mou… just place it on your window sill, anywhere it can get lots of sunshine. Water it now and then, not too often though, it's not necessary. " soft smile was back in place.

" Hn. Thank you. " Tezuka carefully packed the gift. Even though it did not seem to be useful, a gift was still a gift.

" You can even sing to it if you like. I heard it helps them grow faster. " Fuji continued to chatter happily.

"…….." Both of them stepped out of the boy's locker room.

" Oh. I almost forgot. Don't you want to name it? "

" Name it? " Tezuka blinked. Was this person insane?

" I have named mine Yuu-chan…." Fuji tapped a finger on his chin, " Miko-chan and….."

" And? "

" Never mind. " the blue eyed boy smiled sheepishly.

" I'll think about it. " Tezuka nodded stiffly, and continued to walk on, Fuji hurrying up to catch up with him.

-------------------------------------------------

About a month later the cactus bloomed into a most attractive crown of pale cream, clustered blossoms, soft and fragile to touch.

He had heard of flowering cacti before, but never thought the actual thing could hold such appeal.

He fingered a lone blossom which had separated from the bunch, lazily resting on the window sill.

The color had a striking similarity with Fuji's own peaches and cream skin tone. Tezuka briefly recalled the sensation of Fuji's hands on his own when the other boy had held his hands in the excitement of the promise of the match they never got to finish.

He also found himself wondering if the skin of Fuji's face felt like velvet, just like the delicate blossom resting in the palm of his hand; but he quickly shook it off.

-------------------------------------------------

And he ended up naming his flowering companion after his soft spoken friend.

-------------------------------------------------

Over the time Tezuka decided ' Fuji ' was a very favorable companion and roommate.

It never made any noise, patiently waited for him to get home, wordlessly listened to him whenever ( if ever ) he felt like talking; which was never more than a sentence or two .

It blended well with his room. At the same time, it also added a previously missing aesthetic touch.

Tezuka was almost growing fond of this ' Fuji '.

-------------------------------------------------

As days went by, Tezuka acknowledged a subtle fact – The real Fuji Syusuuke was not so different from his namesake in Tezuka's room

The real Fuji never complained, he was also one of the most undemanding people Tezuka had ever come across so far.

Even though he was constantly followed by the boy nearly everywhere, Tezuka had to admit, Fuji Syusuuke was a very companionable person; he did not remember getting annoyed by the other's presence, Fuji was never a bother, even when they studied together in the library, or when they watched their seniors play practice matches standing next to each other.  
Fuji always listened to whatever few words he had to say, never interrupting, intercepting, and never talking back.

One could say Fuji complimented his personality as well – While he was ever serious, Fuji was of a more easy going nature; with a smile, easily rivaling the loveliness of the blossoms, any day, anytime.

While ' Fuji ' patiently waited for him to come home, Fuji Syuusuke did the same for him in school.

But as he watched the blue eyed boy play yet another player, once again not utilizing even half of his true potential, Tezuka noted another conscious truth.

The real Fuji seemed to have more thorns.

-------------------------------------------------

Two years and two more birthdays did not result in new company for Tezuka's ' Fuji '.

Instead the tensai got him a simple but sturdy pocket watch in the second year and a music CD in the third.

Normal gifts so to speak.

-------------------------------------------------

If Tezuka had been more in touch with his emotional side, he would have recognized the feeling he experienced both the times.

It was disappointment.

-------------------------------------------------

If the said tensai was not going to gift him any more of the little plants he had come to prefer ( like? ), Tezuka supposed he might as well buy some on his own.

So that's precisely what he did.

And ' Fuji ' had two new companions.

One ' Echizen ' named so, not after its little orange blossoms as the particularly prickly ( snarky? ) nature of the thorns; and one ' Atobe ', named after the captain of Hyotei due to the rather conspicuous ( obnoxious? ) royal purple and lavender which colored its delicate blossoms.

-------------------------------------------------

Months went by and Tezuka was just a little confused.

For some reason he failed to forge the same bond with ' Echizen ' and ' Atobe '; the bond he shared with ' Fuji '.

He did wonder why ' Fuji ' felt so special, but failed to come up with an answer.

-------------------------------------------------

On the graduation day of high school, it was time to part.

Fuji had confided in him about quitting tennis and pursuing a career in photography.

He knew they would be walking on their own separate roads from now on - And their paths no longer had a reason to collide.

It was such a pity too. Fuji's level of tennis had not gone down, not even a little; if anything, he had evolved into a truly fearsome opponent; Tezuka himself could not afford to let his guard down around the tensai.

Tezuka realized that he would be losing someone he considered his eternal rival, the times he spent playing with Fuji were some of the best times of his life after all.

He had loved every minute and every second of it, how the blue eyed boy pushed him to his limits, more often than not; displayed signs of surpassing him, no; surpassing anyone who might stand in his way. The mere thought of the boundless potential lying dormant in the slight frame of the tennis wonder dazed him, at times even leaving him nearly speechless.

And it was all coming to an end.

-------------------------------------------------

Maybe he was too overwhelmed with everything, but he had a sudden urge to just wrap his arms around the other boy and hold him close, in quiet silence, at least for two minutes.

Needless to say - he did not act on the same.

Because Tezuka Kunimitsu never acted on something as fickle as impulse; each decision in his life had been a firm decision with careful consideration, and a conscious awareness of the consequences that were sure to follow, to back it up.

This feeling he was experiencing had no base, no logical explanation, no nothing.

Therefore it was probably not something that should require attention.

-------------------------------------------------

Again; if he had been more in touch with his emotional side, Tezuka would have recognized that feeling as affection.

-------------------------------------------------

At least ' Fuji ' was still waiting for him at home. It provided him with an unconscious reassurance.

-------------------------------------------------

Around the middle of his first year in college; ' Fuji ' started growing weak.

It did not catch his attention immediately, but as time went by, Tezuka noticed that more and more blossoms were leaving their clusters, and falling to the ground.

Soon the blossoms thinned and the numbers kept on decreasing till the plant barely had anything to boast about, even when it was supposed to be at its flowering best.

-------------------------------------------------

Every remedy in his knowledge had been tested and tried; with no visible improvements.

Tezuka took off his glasses and rubbed at his forehead as he prepared to retire for the night.

He took a deep breath; in such a situation, there was only one more thing that could be done. He could not afford to let ' Fuji's ' condition degrade any more than it already had.

It was time to call in the expert.

-------------------------------------------------

And this is how Tezuka found himself at the door of the Fuji household, ' Fuji ' securely held in his hands.

He knocked on the door, almost praying that the one he was looking for would still be available.

He was in luck.

-------------------------------------------------

The other boy was surprised ( shocked? ) to see him, to say the least.

He was quickly ushered inside. After the initial pleasantries ( formalities? ) were exchanged, Tezuka apologized for the sudden intrusion and got straight to the point, so as not to unnecessarily waste the time of the ex-tensai.

He placed the plant in Fuji's hands.

-------------------------------------------------

" I see. " Fuji murmured. " Tezuka, this is…."

" Aa. " Tezuka nodded.

A soft smile graced the beautiful as always features of the other boy. " You kept it for all these years. " he chuckled.

" Will it be okay? " Tezuka asked impatiently.

" Hai. Don't worry, it's an old plant, this is not so uncommon." Fuji answered. " Just leave it with me for two weeks, ne? "

" Hn. "

And Tezuka looked around a little.

In spite of their acquaintance for all these years, he realized it was really the first time he was actually in the other's room.

Its not like he had not visited the Fuji household before; he had done so for minor errands now and then, but there had been no business that would require him to step foot into Fuji's room, and so his visits had been limited to the door, or the living room at the most, when Yumiko used to insist he have a little tea at least.

The room was surprisingly simple and neat, with faded blue walls, there was also a picture of Fuji and Yuuta; he almost shook his head at that; and he spotted a group of potted cacti neatly arranged on the window sill.

" That's Miko-chan, and Yuu-chan. " Fuji followed his gaze and fingered the baby pink blossoms of a small plant, the one called Yuu-chan had bright yellow blossoms. " and this is Eiji, Miho-chan…." His fingers lightly tapped the other plants one by one.

"……" Tezuka nodded, indicating another plant; it was relatively plain with simple white blossoms. All the plants seemed to be named after close friends and family, he observed.

" Ah…that…"

There was a slight pause.

"……?"

" Well, I named it after you." Fuji laughed softly. " I call it ' Tezuka '"

-------------------------------------------------

Tezuka blinked once, twice. So Fuji also had a plant named after him. For what reason?

" Let me get you some tea. " Fuji suddenly excused himself and was about to rush out when Tezuka grabbed his wrist.

-------------------------------------------------

And he couldn't help but notice; the pale wrist in his seemed thinner than before.

When he took at the other boy, he was a little surprised to see that Fuji did seem much slighter than before. It had missed his attention before due to the bulky sweater the other boy was wearing.

It seemed his ' Fuji ' was not the only one wilting.

-------------------------------------------------

" Fuji, you.." he frowned.

But he was not quite prepared for what happened next.

Fuji had clumsily wrapped smaller hands around his stiff frame, in a very awkward hug, with the barest physical contact.

-------------------------------------------------

" Gomen, Tezuka…." Fuji murmured as he started to pull away. " Its just…seeing you after such a….."

Any further words from the soft spoken boy were silenced as Tezuka roughly pulled him close and held him in a firm embrace.

Logic and reasoning went out of the window. Heck he didn't know what he was doing anymore.  
But he was aware of how perfectly Fuji just seemed to fit in his arms, like the final piece of a puzzle; falling into place, as if he had always belonged there, right from the start; how the other boy's breathing was completely thrown out of rhythm, also the scent of the other's hair; a faint vanilla, how all of it just seemed so….. right.

" Tezuka? " Fuji almost whispered. And he received no answer.

Because for once, Tezuka was very close to afraid; if he spoke, the moment might break. And he did not want to let go; not just yet.

Because right now he felt he could hold the blue eyed boy forever.

So he just held him quietly, occasionally running his fingers through soft strands of wheat, till the one in his arms relaxed in the embrace, and responded by once again wrapping his hands around the taller one's neck.

And he could only wonder why they had not done this before.

-------------------------------------------------

He did not quite know how long they stayed like that.

He also did not really register when they fell on Fuji's bed and started exchanging soft kisses.

He definitely did not remember when Fuji freed him of his glasses; or when he himself tugged the sweater off the other boy and started working on the buttons of the blue eyed one's shirt.

-------------------------------------------------

But this time he did recognize the feeling behind all his sudden actions, as well as the reason why the boy in his arms was responding to his every touch.

It was love.

-------------------------------------------------

And ' Fuji ' was just a silent spectator.

-------------------------------------------------

All his questions were finally answered.

-------------------------------------------------

Owari.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N : **my first attempt at a real Tezuka x Fuji, i hope i did okay, somehow, i find these two difficult to write! also, i know nothing about cacti whatsoever...so apologies in advance, if the whole idea is out of place, lets pretend it works like that nya !

If you like it, do review okay? ( puppy eyes)


End file.
